Talk:Goblin (Oblivion)
Could someone please add links on this page to the sub-pages? (For instance, Goblin (Online)? 14:24, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Added from other talkpage: Their weapons are levelled. :Edited to reflect this. Chirikov 12:20, 12 April 2006 (CDT) Cleanup There doesn't need to be a page for every class of every tribe. I suggest just making this a general article with a small linked article for each tribe. --dpotts 13:49, 1 July 2006 (CDT) :I agree. --[[User:TheSpectator|'TheSpectator']] 01:29, 2 July 2006 (CDT) Someone needs to pick up the goblin tribes project and finish it; fairly simple plug-into-the-format work for each tribe's page left to do, but it is good to have, if just for a place to have a picture, ect. of the tribes' goblins --Scorpion451 14:16, 22 December 2006 (CST) :I plan on finishing the tribes-project, altough I have some questions about it. :1) What's a goblin Netherboss? I've collected 4 totems so far, never found a Netherboss among my enemies yet. :2) Where do you find the general drops and detailed things about the shaman? Can I just copy that info from another tribe or does it come from the CS? --Remco 18:11, 22 April 2008 (UTC) future games goblins are my favourite NCP's if theres a future game all extention packs then they should be made sentient characters they are so awesome. User:Kami-Sama totem poles can anyone confirm the stuff about goblins gathering around the totem poles because I left 3 outside Skingrad and when I returned about 2 weeks later in game time nothing had happend i no i cant get them to work either User:Kami-Sama oh well thanks anyway :It is very possible that they have just been killed on the way to the totem. ~~Hundasupa no evidence? Minor nitpick, but on the page it says "there is no evidence of any peaceful interaction between Goblins and the other races." Surely this is fallacy, as it's known that lore-wise, the Altmer train goblins, and certainly there is at least one NPC in Oblivion who "peacefully interacts", Goblin Jim. -Dix Staff of Evergoblins If you have a goblin clan's totem staff in your inventory, will the goblins follow you around? If they do, do they attack you or protect you, thinking you're the staff itself? It'd be cool having an army of goblins running after you, as long as you stay out of range of their attacks. Legoless (talk) 13:55, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :No, they just chase you and try to kill you for the staff. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 19:41, 14 December 2008 (UTC) staffs i can't seem to get the goblins to chase me for the totems. i stole it without being noticed and left it outside the imperial prison for 2 weeks. (i stayed with the staff). as an experiment, i left it about 300 metres from their cavern. i chameleoned to 100% and waited for 3 days. nothing. i don't understand, i even left the shaman and the entire tribe aliveRetrospectus (talk) 01:44, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Scales I have a theory that Goblins may use Scales as currency, because I often find a good amount of it in caves. Any thoughts?FreindO1 (talk) 04:41, March 3, 2011 (UTC)